La Rosa Roja Con Tallo Negro
by chochidenalicullen
Summary: *Cada 10 años nacerá una joven que tendrá de cuyo destino será ir a la Casa Maldita a y convertirse en la sirvienta de la criatura que existe habita hay ahí, . hasta Hasta que, a primera vista, el él encuentre a su consorte ideal, la joven será llamada por él una semana antes con una flor roja con tallo negro.


**TS beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

**Le agradesco a Florencia Lara por su Banner de Halloween **

_**Summary:**_

_**Cada 10 años nacerá una joven cuyo destino será ir a la Casa Maldita y convertirse en la sirvienta de la criatura que habita ahí. Hasta que, a primera vista, él encuentre a su consorte ideal, la joven será llamada por él una semana antes con una flor roja con tallo negro.**_

* * *

><p>Estaba pasando mi último año aquí en Forks; después de 4 años viviendo con mi padre, decidí volver con mi madre para terminar la universidad y comenzar a trabajar en una empresa multimillonaria.<p>

Desde que estoy aquí me hice muy amiga de Ángela Weber y Rosalie Cortés, las cuales son mis ayudantes en mis locuras de adolecente. Me he enamorado varias veces pero nunca llegamos a algo más, soy virgen. Mi padre siempre está preocupado de dónde voy o con quién estoy, no sé por qué, si sabe que mis amigos son de confianza.

Me encontraba de compras obligadas con Rose para encontrar el disfraz perfecto para Halloween en dos semanas. Rose eligió un disfraz de bruja sexy, mientras que yo todavía no me decidía. Estaba en el sector de disfraces de fantasmas cuando vi el poster. La Casa Maldita es lo único malo de este pueblo, es una leyenda antigua.

Para la mala suerte de alguna, este año él comenzará con su reclamo antes de Halloween, como se dice el "Día de los muertos".

Estaba tan concentrada en la foto que no me di cuenta que Rose estaba al lado mío con un disfraz en mano.

—Bella, ¿qué te parece éste? —Me mostró un disfraz de vampiresa.

—No, Rose, es muy provocador. Mira, ¿qué tal éste? —Le señalé uno de mariposa muy bonito.

—Sí, está muy bueno para ti, Bella. Sólo le falta algo… —dijo viendo alrededor hasta que encontró lo que parece necesitaba—. Se verá magnífico con estas alas a juego, Bella.

—Sí, está bien Rose, me lo llevo. —Lo tomé de sus brazos para ir a la caja y pagarlo.

Después de haberme ido de ahí pasé a comer en mi restaurante favorito _La bella Italia_. Caminaba desde el restaurante hasta mi camioneta Ford Freestar, pero había algo distinto esta noche. Me sentía observada y nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo relajada. Era como si un fantasma me estuviese viendo, lo que causaba que se me erizara la piel. Al llegar pedí _risotto_ a la vegetariana con una bebida; para mi mala suerte entró Mike, el popular del instituto, quien al parecer me vio.

—Hola nena, ¿qué haces aquí sola, sin compañía? —preguntó el muy cretino creyendo que lo que dice es sexy.

—Que te interesa, Mike —le dije mirando para otro lado.

—Nada, sólo quería ver a la más guapa del instituto. —Se sentó a mi lado, pero juraría que oí un gruñido muy a lo lejos.

—¡Por favor!, se lo dirías hasta a Jessica y a Lauren para que se acuesten contigo. —Me levanté cuando ya había terminado. Estaba disgustada, así que partí a mi casa para descansar y prepararme para otro día aburrido en el instituto.

—Si dices eso significa que te intereso. —Sonrió con malicia, creo que hasta le leí la mente.

—Muérete Mike, fue un gusto verte, adiós. —Caminé hasta llegar a la camioneta.

Miré antes de marcharme que él no me siguiera, porque Charlie llegaría tarde por unas muertes que estaban ocurriendo sin explicación a las afueras del pueblo en medio de la nada. Era fácil llegar a mi casa desde donde estaba, sólo a una hora de camino para llegar. Llegué y le vi algo diferente, la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta cuando yo la había dejado cerrada. Corrí arriba a revisar que estuviese todo en su lugar y de hecho lo estaba, todo estaba tal cual como lo había dejado, pero me di cuenta de algo, una tarjeta gris con relieve rojo que estaba encima de mi cama. La tomé y pude ver lo que decía:

Para Isabella:

Mi amada Isabella, te he esperado durante milenios, eres mi luz en el universo, mi consorte eterna. Tanto así que quiero mostrarte cuanto aprecio te tengo, revisa bajo tu almohada y verás una rosa por cada año que te he visto y amado en secreto. No temas de mí, nunca podría hacerte daño, eso sería mi pesar…

Se despide deseando que llegue rápido el día de los muertos,

E.

¡No puede ser!, vi bajo la almohada y encontré muchas rosas rojas con tallo negro. ¡Era yo! La que tenía que ir a la Casa Maldita a esperar mi muerte. Me sorprendí, nunca se vio que él dejara alguna carta para ella; pero también en lo de consorte eterna, lo cual significaba que viviría con él para siempre en la oscuridad y también que terminará con la vida de mis seres queridos si no voy. Conté cada rosa que había en la cama, me encontré con 18 rosas del mismo tipo, lo cual quería decir que él me había visto desde que era bebé.

Estaba tan llena de ideas en mi cabeza que me fui a bañar para despejarme, tomé mis cosas, preparé mi pijama. Después, fui a preparar la cena para Charlie, se la dejé en el microondas con una nota, para de ahí irme a la cama a dormir. ¡Dios! , no podía dormir, así que decidí escribir en mi diario para poder relajarme:

Querido Diario:

Me encuentro muy asustada. Me acabo de enterar que seré yo la que tenga que enfrentarse a un nuevo destino, vivir entre las sombras sin ver a mi familia o amigos… Es tan frustrante, ¿por qué yo?, ¿por qué yo? No me lo explico, nunca encontré algo en mí para que alguien érame llamase su consorte. Bueno, ah, tendré que dejar a todos los que quiero, e incluso a Jacob, mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

Con eso pude quedarme dormida hasta el otro día.

Me desperté con la sensación de que me habían dado un masaje mientras dormía, no le di importancia, pero aún estaba confundida con lo de ayer. Me levanté para arreglarme para ir a la universidad en Seattle, estudio Literatura. Partí en mi camioneta para llegar temprano a la cafetería. Me encontré con Rose como siempre esperándome en la mesa del rincón, ella estaba siguiendo la carrera de modelo, se irá en unos meses a Italia por una oferta que le dieron de estudiar y de ser cara de un nuevo perfume de lilas que le ha encantado. Ella aún duda si dejarme aquí sola, pero le dije que fuera ya que era una gran oportunidad sin duda alguna.

—Hola Bells. —me sonrió.

—Hola Rose, ¿que tal tu mañana? —l e pregunté.

—Muy bien, los de Italia me han enviado otro producto para comerciar. —Me señaló unos labiales muy bonitos—. Bells, ¿estás segura de que no quieres que me quede?

—Rose ve, por mí no hay problema que vayas, estoy feliz por ti. —Le sonreí con toda sinceridad.

—Per... —La callé antes de que siguiera.

**—**Rosalie, vas a ir porque es tu sueño, así que cállate **—**le grité, ella sabía que cuando decía su nombre completo era porque estaba bastante enojada.

—Ya está bien, Isabella. —Ella sólo quería burlarse de mí por enojarme.

—Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos ayer, después de escoger el disfraz? —me preguntó.

—Me encontré con Mike en _"La Bella Italia"_ e intentó ligar. —En ese instante comenzó a reírse de lo que dije.

—¡Oh por Dios!, ¿ése te quería ligar? Dios. —Estaba a punto de caerse de la silla.

—Ya, ya Rose, no es a ti que te persiguen todos los hombre de Forks.

—Está bien, tal vez tengas un poco de razón, perdona. —Soltó un risa pero pequeña, miré la hora.

—Rose, mira la hora que es, voy a llegar tarde a clases. —Recogí mis cosas apurada.

—Bueno, Bella también tengo que irme, _bye_ —se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla.

Me fui corriendo, pero por suerte llegué antes que el profe. Me senté en mi asiento para ver qué pasaba, me di cuenta de que Jessica y Lauren me estaban viendo con cara burlona.

—Hola Lea. —Así me decían Jessica y Lauren para burlarse desde que salimos del instituto por creerse las más populares.

—¿Qué quieren chicas? —Me molestaba que ellas me hablaran, y sólo lograban que las evite más.

—Ay Lea, ¿por qué nos tratas así, si antes éramos amigas? —Eso era cuando Mike no la pescaba.

—Chicas, dejemos este teatro, las tres sabemos no nos soportamos unas a otras, así que mejor que cada una siga su camino —dije viendo que el profesor ya había entrado.

Me pasé el día concentrada en clases, hasta la clase de idiomas que era con la que me topaba con Rose. Ella estaba con el italiano ahora, antes con el ruso; yo estoy con los antiguos, árabe y turco. Terminaron las clases antes de lo que esperaba. Después disidí ir a caminar un rato al bosque, a mi lugar favorito, el lago donde me bañaba cuando mi papá me llevaba de pequeña. Tenía mi traje de baño en el bolso; cuando ya estaba lista me sumergí en el agua sintiéndome libre por ese momento, pero acabó muy pronto cuando pude ver entre los arboles unos destellos de ojos dorados, los cuales me causaban miedo.

Llegué a mi casa y subí a mi cuarto a hacer mis deberes, pero me encontré con otra rosa y su correspondiente carta. La tome y decía:

Para Isabella:

Mi amada Isabella, lamento si te asusté con la primera carta, pero te he visto desde que naciste. Te contaré algo, hay una leyenda sobre los míos. Se dice que uno descubrirá el amor cuando encuentre a su Tua Cantante, lo cual significa que su sangre canta para él, con sólo olerla se sentirá en paz, así, desde el primer momento en que la ve, se sentirá perdidamente enamorado y ella siempre será lo primero de todo. Eso me pasó contigo, mi amor.

Se despide con todo amor,

E.

What? ¿Yo era su Tua Cantante?, esto me rebasaba, pero me calmé ya que sí o sí tendré que enfrentarlo. Así que decidí darle una respuesta a E…

Para E:

En realidad, me asustaste mucho, pero más que eso estoy sorprendida de ser yo tu escogida para enfrentarme a este destino. No sé cómo responder a lo de la Tua Cantante, ya que nunca había oído algo así; pero si te soy sincera, me siento alagada pero al mismo tiempo atemorizada de permanecer en la oscuridad para siempre.

Se despide sin más que decir,

Isabella.

La puse donde encontré la que él me envió, para que la vea si viene esta noche mientras duermo. Me cambié a una ropa más cómoda para prepararle la comida a Charlie, hoy era su día libre en la semana así que cenábamos temprano. Decidí hacer algo rápido fideos con salsa (N/a: para que los que no sepan son iguales al espagueti con salsa de tomate).Charlie está viendo.

—Bella, qué bien huele eso. —Juraría que oí el estómago de Charlie rugir.

—Sí papá, hice algo rápido pero basta para los dos —dije sonriéndole.

—Está bien, hija. —Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón a ver el partido de hoy.

Preparé la cena, pero en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa, como tomaría mi papá que yo me iría a La Casa Maldita. Aún me sorprendía ese tema, así que lo ignoré para no levantar sospechas. Me fui a acostar para descansar por el día que tuve.

(***)

Me desperté con mucho ánimo. Vi hacia donde había dejado la carta que, al parecer, no estaba. Miré mi cuarto para ver que estaba todo en su lugar, pero me sorprendí al ver encima de mi cama había un collar de oro macizo con un dije, que supongo es un diamante, que tenía grabado el nombre de Isabella en un costado; junto con la cadena, una tarjeta pequeña que decía: "_úsala por favor amor, es un regalo, con ella no necesitarás nada". _Me quedé más sorprendida que otros días, me estaba dando regalos que costarían más de lo que podría ganar en un año.

Hoy tenía ganas de vestirme a la moda, así que saqué del fondo de mi closet una de las bolsas que Rose me había comprado la última vez que me obligó a ir de compras sin darme descanso. Me encontré con una blusa color verde, unos pantalones calipsos, con una claqueta del mismo color y un bolso que combina con verde, junto con unos tacones bajos de 3 cm. Me puse un poco de maquillaje, sólo rímel y labial transparente. A mi atuendo le agregué el collar que E me regaló.

Me fui a la universidad sin tomar desayuno, ya no tenía hambre por alguna razón. Le mandé un mensaje a Rose diciendo que no iba a la cafetería. Esperé a que llegara Ángela, ella era siempre la que llegaba primero de las 3. La vi entrar en su coche, ella también vestía a la moda con un conjunto color piel muy bonito.

—Wow Bella, estás hermosa vestida así —me alagó.

—Tenía ganas de vestirme a la moda hoy. —Levanté los hombros.

—Chica, vas a tener a todos los hombres babeando —me decía.

—AH… —Oí a Rose gritar—. Bella, estás maravillosa.

—Chicas, cálmense o les va a dar un patatús. —Me reía de sus caras, ya que estaban como locas.

Al fin tocaron el timbre para escaparme de ellas y sus comentarios de moda. Al pasar por el corredor vi que todos los hombres se me quedaban viendo. Ay qué asco. Llegué a la clase de cálculo para ver que profesor ya estaba ahí, quien se me quedó viendo de arriba a abajo como todos los hombres de este instituto. Me pasé al final del salón para perderme en la clase y poder ver el bosque desde la ventana. Podría jurar que vi los mismos ojos dorados que vi ayer mirándome o eso creía.

Me pasé aburrida toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, hasta que me tocó la hora libre que me pasé en el salón de música con los de este turno. Con el permiso del profesor les enseñé la tonada que pasamos el mes pasado. Después me fui al parque para poder ver a los niños jugar y poder dibujar tranquila lo que se me viniera a la cabeza, por alguna razón dibujé un castillo antiguo.

Me fui a casa muy tarde, por lo cual debo haber preocupado a Charlie y haber disparado una señal de fuga o algo así, pero cuando llegué me sorprendí al encontrarme a Charlie y Billy viendo la tele muy tranquilos, al parecer estaban tan concentrados que no se fijaron mucho que había llegado. Me dediqué a hacerles la cena al estilo restaurante a tamaño gigante sólo por estos dos hombres. Cociné pollo con arroz y ensalada de tomates, junto con un gran plato de papas con mayonesa. Al terminar la cena me fui a mi cuarto a hacer los deberes, pero de nuevo me encontré con una carta junto a una rosa, que decía:

_Para Isabella:_

_Mi amor, sé que me estoy pasando mucho con esto, pero créeme que te amo con mi vida, sólo que la vida no se pondrá fácil para los dos, pero eso sí te digo que seremos felices si me aceptas…_

_Te amo con todo mi corazón muerto,_

_E._

Ya me estaba acostumbrando a recibir cartas te E, ¿pero quién es E? Para no quedar con nada de nuevo le escribí una carta.

_Para E:_

_Tendré que acostumbrarme a que me digas así cuando nos conozcamos cara a cara. Quisiera saber de ti, ya que tú sabes todo de mí, pero yo no sé nada de ti._

_¿De verdad crees que la vida va a ser más difícil de lo que ya es?_

_Se despide atentamente,_

_Isabella._

Con eso me dormí viendo por última vez una sombra en el vidrio de mi ventana, para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicas esta es la primera parte de un TS, pero me demorare en poner la otra parte ya que tengo una infección en uno de mis ojos y me cuesta un poco escribir sin que se me vea borroso<strong>_

_**Les deseo un feliz Halloween**_

_**Los quiere Chochidenalicullen**_

_**Besos **_


End file.
